Making a Sky Full of Memories
by UltimateCookie
Summary: Misora, a mysterious fox girl with sky flames has eyes that can rival the sky's beauty. She was supposed to be the Vongola's tenth boss but she loses her voice and memories due to a tragic accident regarding the mafia. Follow her through a journey as she starts her new life with her cousin Tsuna, falls in love with the demon of Namimori and regains her memories along with new ones.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Cold**

"Cold." She thought, snuggling into a thin, wool blanket. "Why is it so cold?" The girl pondered as she blinked a few times to get rid of the grogginess. Her head was pounding and her limbs ached but she didn't know why. She licked her chapped, pink lips tasting a bit of salt. Her hair was damp and disheveled. She stared blankly into the dark cargo train, her brain wasn't registering anything while lying on her side. Her whole body felt heavy and sore, as if she was hit by a train. She looked at her surroundings only seeing a small window at the very top left corner of the train. She looked of out the window and saw that there wasn't anything outside but a war of white snow. A draft of harsh wind was coming in the train which made her shiver. There was some moonlight shining down onto her with a chill in the air. The moonlight shone onto her necklace; a black, lace choker with a purple bow with rose gold embroidering a translucent crystal sphere with a holographic star in the middle that has rose gold chains attached to two bells. It caused rainbows to light up on the wooden walls around her. She blinked in confusion not realizing where the rainbows were coming from.

_Rattle, rattle,_ _rattle._ "Where am I?" She thought to herself unaware of her situation. She shivered and tried to wrap herself even more with the thin blanket. Her fingers were numb from the biting cold. She got up and heard faint bell chimes. When she looked down, she saw that she was in a tarnished, lavender, blood stained dress. Her dress flowed down to her ankles with rips and blood. It was strapless and very revealing around the chest embroidered with rose gold rhinestones. She also saw long, silver hair reaching down to her waist which made her question with confusion, "Silver hair...?" She thought even more puzzled, she sighed and her breath fogged up. There was something that caught her eye and that was the questionable ring on her right ring finger. On the silver ring there was some intricate details on the sides and it had letters that read, "Vongola" it sounded oddly familiar. She didn't know what it meant but it must have some sort of significance. She tried to walk around but something restricted her. She flinched when she felt the cold metal on her wrists and ankles that pulled her back forcibly.

_Rattle, rattle, choo choo!_ "A train? A cargo?" She guessed mentally as she heard the train cry. "Why am I here? I feel as if I don't remember anything. I should probably get out of here." She thought to herself thinking of ways to get out. She struggled and tried to get free from the chains but in the end she bruised herself and earned new cuts on her wrists. She fought the restraints for a good ten minutes until her energy was drained. She let out a chattering sigh of disappointment. She saw her blood oozing out of her wounded, pale wrists from struggling in the cold. She watched her blood trail down, creating a path from her wrists down to her forearm. She was mesmerized from the crimson liquid which ignited a familiar feeling of blood lust inside her. She stared at her wounds with fascination because she couldn't feel the pain from the freezing air. She saw the rainbows reflect on to her arms. She raised an eyebrow trying to figure out where it was coming from. She touched her neck and saw the rainbows disappear with a small bell chime to it. She soon realized that she was wearing a choker that made the pretty colors.

"HELP!" She tried to yell, but nothing came out. A small, unnoticeable, flickering sky flame came out from her ring which reflected on to her blue eyes that fades into a purple then a pink. She shaped her mouth to speak with determination. Her teeth stopped chattering violently. It soon felt a bit warmer than before. She tried again and again for an hour but still not a single sound came out of her mouth. She panted heavily, her throat was dry from just trying to utter a sound. "Why? Why can't I speak?" Her mind raced with the burning question. She was terribly confused. "That's it? I'm just going to die here without even knowing why I'm here or who I am..." She thought with her face void of any expression but on the inside she was in turmoil. Her heart felt like it was crumbling to pieces with defeat. Stunned by this, tears started to well up in her multicolored eyes and her head hung low in hopelessness. Her face remained impassive but her eyes darkened as tears started to fall one by one which showed her true emotions. She felt so hollow and numb. "Please..." She begged silently, while tears stained her rosy cheeks which contrasted against her pale complexion.

_Rattle, rattle, rattle._ The train seemed to taunt her misery and misfortune. "Somebody help me... God, the devil, just anyone..." She pleaded desperately in her mind as dark spots soon clouded her vision. She felt her feet leave the ground and her world turning upside down. She hit the floor with a hard thud, and her eyelids feeling heavy. The small sky flame immediately disappeared from her ring. Soon the train's temperature declined. "Cold," was her last fleeting thought before one last tear slipped passed her eye and dropped onto her ring. Her eyes fluttered closed, bringing her into the world of darkness.

* * *

**Hello, this is my very first fan fic! I'm sorry if it's not that great but thank you for reading and reviewing. This will be a very mature and juicy story when the plot develops more. FOR MATURE EYES ONLY! For now it's a slow OCxHibari. :) I'm not very creative and get writer's block often. I accept pm's and harsh reviews. I like them because it tells me what I need to improve on and what you liked about my story. I'm not very confident in my work but I will do my best! I don't have a day of when I will post chapters, sorry! Thank you and have a good day/ night! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Without a Trace**

Floating in the icy ocean was a pale body that looked lifeless. Russian fishermen contacted the police and pulled the body in. But when they did they saw a pale girl with silver hair, white fox ears, long nails, and white nine tails. Suddenly her golden eyes snapped open and she bared her fangs at them. The fishermen yelled in fright and she silenced them forever with her claws in one swift movement to the neck. She grinned wickedly as the blood dripped off her nails. "More…" A voice echoed in her head.

_Wee woo wee woo!_ She covered her ears at the deafening sound. Soon Russian policemen got there on a boat at a distance. She snarled at them. The quickly shot a tranquilizer at the monstrous woman. Slowly, her fox features disappeared and she hit the boat with a thud, signaling that she was knocked out.

"We can't let anyone know of this." a chief policeman said. "Write in the report that the fishermen were killed by bears." They cleaned up the bodies without leaving a trace of evidence. They put metal chains on her and sent her on a train to a Siberian prison where she will never be seen again.

A few days later in a half damaged mansion there was frustrated yelling that could be heard from down the hall. "What do you mean you can't find her?!" Vongola Nono slammed his fists on the table furiously. Reborn and the other arcobaleno sat there at the meeting silently trying to not add more fuel to the fire. One small mistakable remark and who knows what hell will freeze over.

"Boss, please calm down. You need to rest, you haven't slept in the past 48 hours. We're doing everything we can, leave it to us." A subordinate said reassuringly, instead the ninth frowned.

"How could I rest when Misora is missing?" He asked everyone irritatedly and sleep deprived. "It has been three days after her 15th birthday and that's when she had gone missing, right when the mansion had been sieged by the Solare Famiglia. She is as strong and bloodthirsty as Xanxus but she just disappeared without a trace." Nono said not understanding how in the world his precious granddaughter was kidnapped. Nono's frown deepened at this information. He clenched the white handkerchief embroidered with gold thread she had given him for his 70th birthday, praying silently that she would be found. She became his pride and joy since the day he adopted her.

"Boss, we will file a missing person report to the police around Italy." A subordinate said and gave Nono files regarding the missing girl. The title read, Missing: Misora Sawada, this made the ninth's blood boil by ten fold.

"This won't do, the other families will know that she's missing and will give them a chance to attack us!" Nono yelled, annoyed by his subordinate's stupidity. The other arcobaleno shook their heads and snickered in response to this.

"Arcobaleno, go to the surrounding countries of Italy and find her now!" Nono demanded. His words aren't to be disobeyed. He then saw all but one arcobaleno leave in three seconds flat. Reborn sat there sipping his cup of cappuccino. After they had left, Reborn sternly read over the information on the Solare Famiglia and Misora. "How could she get captured so easily when she's almost as strong as me when I was her age?" Nono asked himself puzzled by how this happened. He then shook his head to get rid of the question and the soon to be "what if" questions. He sighed deeply and said out loud, "I'm getting too old for this. I will need another successor to replace Misora just in case. I need someone who will grow to be able to make a famiglia with strong bonds." Reborn then had an interesting thought, his lips twitched upwards at Nono's question.

"There is one other person who's capable of being your candidate and is also related to Vongola Primo and Misora, Sawada Tsunayoshi. He's Iemetsu's son and Misora's cousin." Reborn answered Nono's question hoping that things will go his way for his future plans.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Sawada, the descendants of Vongola Primo. It has been decided then, his son, Tsunayoshi will be a candidate for Vongola Decimo against Xanxus." His lips tugged upwards a little, feeling a slight wash of relief. "Reborn, when you come back from this, your next mission is to train Tsunayoshi to become a suitable boss. Please, you must find her since she trusts you the most." Reborn tipped his hat off in reply to Nono and went off to find Misora. "Timothy, contact Iemetsu and tell him it's urgent and he must come here, now!" Nono demanded to one of his subordinates.

"Yes sir." Replied the subordinate and immediately went to contact Iemetsu. An hour later, the head of the CEDEF barged into the conference room to meet with the current Vongola boss.

"Timoteo, I heard what happened to Misora. It's spreading to every mafia family like wildfire." Iemitsu said informing the boss. He was served hot oolong tea. He picked up the tea, blew it hot, and was about to sip it.

"Iemitsu, your son is a potential candidate to be my successor. After all your last name is Sawada." Nono said briefly. Iemitsu dropped his cup of tea all over himself with his mouth gaping open looking like a tuna fish.

"Re-really?!" Iemitsu said completely taken back not even noticing the burning sensation all over his lap. Nono nodded and soon Iemetsu's mouth opened wider in disbelief. "Nana, our son is going to be something big! Fuck yes!" He said to himself crying tears of joy and fist pumping the air. Nono grinned at his reaction. "Ehem." Iemetsu coughed recomposing himself. "I'm going to get some ice, goodbye Timoteo." He said in a weak voice finally feeling the pain. He walked out the door feeling like the best dad in the world while gripping his burning crotch.

Meanwhile, in the Varia headquarters there was also another private meeting taking place. "Good job, trash. Now I'll be the successor." Xanxus said with a wicked grin on his face thinking that his spot as Vongola's successor is secured.

"Ushishishi I cut her little body until all you could see is red." Bel laughed maniacally along with other members of the Varia.

"I made sure that bitch was dragged to the bottom of the ocean and ripped into shreds with my shark along with her stupid foxes." Squalo's said feeling accomplished. Xanxus' grin grew even wider and more wicked at this.

"Hahaha! I knew that trash wouldn't survive. Squalo, pay the Solare famiglia for covering us that day." Xanxus said while throwing a wad of cash at Squalo and walked away. Little did they know Reborn was in an air vent eavesdropping on them. Hearing this angered him inside but he sneaked away keeping the information to himself.

On the outskirts of town Reborn was perched up in a tree drinking coffee. "Leon where do you think she is?" Reborn asked his chameleon. In reply Leon spit out layers of warm winter clothes. "Hmm a cold place... Siberia, Russia it is!" Reborn said with his squeaky voice and a glint in his eyes.**  
**

* * *

**Hello, Cookie here! I hope you liked this second chapter. I'm sorry if the plot is slow! I think I will be updating this story a few times a month depending on how busy I will be with school. I would also like someone to beta read my future chapters and consult with if I'm having writer's block. The characters might be a bit OCC since I haven't read/ seen KHR in a few years. Thank you for reviewing and reading! Much love from this nooby cookie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Amnesia**

All around was a gravityless vastness of dark blue. Slowly sinking to the freezing bottom of the ocean was a girl in a purple dress with hair as black as midnight and eyes with the colors of the sky. As she floated down she left a trail of blood from the multiple cuts on her body. There were two foxes on each side of her, a black one and a white one. "It hurts so much..." She thought as she was quickly running out of air. She tried to swim but her body wasn't functioning, she was in a paralysis. She was losing consciousness but not before the shark that was coming closer and closer to her as she tried to fight the black spots in her vision. It was a few feet away from devouring her. She screamed but only bubbles of air came out as the shark opened it's mouth filled with sets of razor sharp teeth. She could feel her body about to get ripped into shreds.

_Beep beep beep, beep, beep!_ Gasping, the girl shot up from the white hospital bed in cold sweat, the bells of her choker chimed. Her hospital gown stuck to her uncomfortably. Her now silver tresses stuck up in all directions while it flowed down to her waist. The heart monitor was ringing loudly and she felt the giant needle that connected her to the iv drip in her forearm. She woke up to an unknown ceiling and an unknown room. She glanced around the white, bland hospital room that smelled like disinfectants. The only colors were bright gerbera daisies in a vase with a small, heart shaped balloon that read "Get Well Soon!" along with a couple of chairs, and a questionable box of chocolates.

She stared blankly in confusion and wondered "Where am I? First, I was in a train and now here?" She looked down at her wrists for injuries or bandages but it was completely healed. "What happ-"

_Bang!_ The door flung open and a man in a white coat strolled in. He has hair parted down the middle and he had a light scent of cigarettes. "Gross." She thought as she wrinkled her nose unpleasantly. There was an elderly man that followed after him. He had kind eyes and white hair.

"Hello gorgeous, I'm Dr. Shamal." The man in the white coat said as he took Misora's hand and kissed it. She shivered in disgust. "Let me check up on you." Shamal said looking down at her, especially in the relatively large chest area. In a flash Shamal went flying to the other side of the room and a sickening crack followed along.

"Don't look at or touch my granddaughter like that." The elderly man said annoyed by the lecherous man.

"Timoteo-san, I would never look at her like that because she's a minor. It must be your eyesight since you're old now." Shamal said lying and making up an excuse so that he wouldn't die later.

"Misora, how are you?" He asked kindly as he was about to pat her shoulder but she flinched. "Hahaha, don't mind him he's a very good doctor." He said as he pulled his hand back and let it drop to the side.

"I don't know them, why are they acting so familiar with me?" She thought as she looked at the two men who entered the room. She noticed that the elderly man who claimed to be her grandfather had a hurt expression from her reaction. "Who are you people?' She wanted to ask them but she couldn't as she remembered what had happened in the train.

"Misora, what's wrong? Why aren't you talking?" He questioned worriedly. All he got in reply was a stare. "Shamal… Why is she acting like this?" He asked Shamal demanding to know.

"There's nothing physically wrong with her but she has amnesia and is mute considering the fact that she seems to be very confused. It could be the trauma that she received in the past few days to make her like this." Dr. Shamal said back up on his feet and checking her head and looking at brain scans.

"Okay Misora, although you don't remember me, I'm Timoteo, your grandfather. Your name is Misora Sawada and you're 15, born on Valentine's day hence the box of chocolates although it's a bit late. Also we're in Japan. You must have lost your memories when you fell down the stairs and you were in a coma for a weeks, I was really worried about you." He said smiling kindly.

"It's not like we know about the details of what happened when she was abducted either. We only know what Reborn has told us when he found her." Shamal whispered to Timoteo so Misora wouldn't hear. "Alright Misora, we'll be back since we have to document stuff." Shamal said and they both walked out whispering quietly to each other.

In the doctor's office there was some discrete chattering between two men. "I'm thinking about sending her to Nana-san's house to live Tsuna along with Reborn so she's safe. I don't want her to find out about the mafia and so Tsuna can start his training. I just want her to live a normal life." Timoteo said to Shamal with frown.

Meanwhile in the hospital room, "Misora?" She thought to herself as she looked out the window. It was lightly snowing, frosting everything in the vicinity in a white blanket. The name didn't ring any bells to her.

"Ciaossu, mama!" A few moments later a squeaky voice came from her lap, cutting off all her thoughts. She looked down and her multicolored eyes met with beady black ones. There was a cute infant in a suit with really strange or rather, curly side burns. He had a green chameleon perched on the side of his fedora while sipping an espresso.

"Mama? No fucking way. That can't be possible I'm only 15!" Her eyes widened in surprise and she flipped out. She thought her brain would melt from all of this. "First I'm mute and I have amnesia all because I fell down the stairs. Now I'm a mother? What else is life going to throw at me?" She thought while cursing life.

She blinked twice and thought, "Wait, do babies drink coffee and do they have pet chameleons?" She tilted her head to the side with a questioning look. She stared at him and he stared right back at her as if he could read her. The more she looked at him the more strange he seemed. "This isn't my kid… He's not a normal baby and he's so cute! I just want to hug him." She thought just dying from his adorableness.

"Have you forgotten me, Mama?" The small infant looked up at her sadly and asked her. "I'm your son. Reborn." He said lying to her. Her eye twitched as she was still in disbelief that she's a mother.

"Just kidding! I'm Reborn, the world's number one hitman." Reborn said mischievously. Her jaw dropped at the words that came out his mouth. She felt as if she was going to be infatuated with this adorable baby.

"What a cute imagination this kid has." She thought while looking at him.

"Misora, that's not your son. He's a son of my friends and you were currently looking after him before you lost your memories." Timoteo said while leaning on the door frame.

"At least I'm not a mom because even though he's so cute, that's scary." She sighed in relief.

"Misora, you and Reborn are going live with your aunt to start a new life. Please get ready as your clothes have already been prepared for you and your luggage is outside this room. Your room has a bathroom so you can take a shower." He said and closed the door. She took a quick shower and saw an outfit on her bed along with a pink and brown patterned umbrella. She put on her under garments and she looked at the outfit prepared for her and sighed; a giant, pink overcoat that has a hood with bunny ears, a beige, long sleeved blouse, a dark brown, high waisted skirt with a few pink flowers, a pair of black tights, and a pair of heeled, brown combat boots that were below the knees. On the side she saw two brown ribbons and tied her hair up in high pigtails.

"This seems really girly." She thought as she looked at herself in the mirror. She took Reborn in her arms and put him on her shoulder. She walked out of the room and suddenly felt disgusted because of a perverted doctor.

"Aww, well don't you look adorable?" Shamal said while winking. "Oh yeah, take this cellphone." He said while handing her a cellphone. He also gave her a whiteboard and a bunch of white board markers. "This is for you since you can't talk. Try writing on it." He smiled eyeing her up and down.

"Go die, lecher." She wrote on the whiteboard with a giant heart and showed it to him with an innocent smile. She and Reborn waved Shamal and her grandfather goodbye. She and Reborn boarded a bus to Namimori. After a long bus ride, a lot of walking in the snow, and carrying heavy luggage they finally showed up in front of a two story house.**  
**

* * *

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while. Sorry if this chapter sucked I typed this when I was sleepy. Hopefully on the next chapter the plot will be WAY more developed than this. I just need help connecting my already typed out chapters. I'll try to update lots during my winter break. So peace out girl scouts! P.S. Girl scout cookies are the best and they're going to be in season soon! :D**


End file.
